


Happiest of Birthdays

by random_writer21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, So I gave him some, here's some fluff, it's jou's birthday!!, jou deserves nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_writer21/pseuds/random_writer21
Summary: It's Jounouchi's 20th birthday and it's better than he ever imagined.





	Happiest of Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this earlier, but life happened. Ngl this is mostly Yugi and Jou cause I simply adore them. Also, excuse the shitty title, I suck at making them.

He wakes up early and not because his job. It feels good though, waking up without stressing out about being there on time. Jounouchi yawns and stretches his limbs. The gentle sun is greatly appreciated in a January morning, an unexpected, but greatly welcomed contrast to yesterday's cloudy weather. Jounouchi hums and smiles. Bright beams sneak past his blinds and fall on his face, bringing his freckles to life.

What a lovely start to his day.

Jounouchi stretches again and turns to check his phone. A brief look on the clock tells him it's 7 am, but he's more interested in the messages he got. He catches more than a few from Yugi and opens those first.

>Jounouchi-kun!!! I swear if I'm not the first to say this.. I'll kill you!!>

>Happy birthday!! I hope it's your greatest day yet and the start of many amazing things!>

>You old bastard! You're legal now>

>You're not allowed to do anything till I'm old too>

>Seriously though>

>Love you, Jounouchi-kun. Have the happiest of birthdays>

A smile splits Jounouchi's face. He quickly checks the time of the other messages and smiles even wider when notices that Yugi is the first to send him anything, not a minute after 12 am. He could almost hear Yugi saying those words in person, excited tone replacing the exclamation marks and all. Imagining Yugi waiting till midnight just to send this warms Jounouchi's heart more than he'd like to admit.

He checks the messages from Honda, Anzu and Shizuka, and proceeds to reply to everyone. He's still in his bed, too content with himself to leave.

Once he powers through the urge to stay in bed all day, Jounouchi gets up with ease. He washes up and changes his clothes, all while humming some of his favourite tunes. His apartment is not as messy as one would think, but last night's dishes are still in the sink and his laundry is strewn about. A little dust is piling on available surfaces, though Jounouchi pays it no mind.

He's just about to start making breakfast when the bell rings.

Jounouchi shouldn't be surprised at seeing Yugi, but he is. His friend has his hands full with bags that he carefully places on the ground to jump at Jou in what Honda likes to call a koala hug. Jounouchi yelps, grabbing Yugi out of instinct. A laugh bubbles in his chest at Yugi's typical behaviour.

“Happy birthday!” Yugi says. As usual, he just can't seem to raise his voice, though his excitement shines through perfectly well.

“Thanks, buddy! C'mon, get inside,” he replies between huffs of laughter.

When Yugi is back on the ground and Jounouchi takes a good look at him, he notices his red nose and cheeks. Resisting the urge to pinch Yugi's adorably flushed face, he carries the bags Yugi left by the door.

“I was so excited, I literally woke up at 6 and I never do that.” Yugi rambles on as he starts opening the bags. Jou laughs at that. Yugi is a weird combination of being a night owl and a somewhat early riser. He sleep at 3 am most times and is always up before 8 and no one knows how.

“No reason for you to wake up this early,” he says just to see the scandalous look Yugi gives. He laughs again when Yugi gives the look he expected and a smack on his arm.

“It's your 20th birthday, Jounouchi-kun! It's a big deal!” he wiggles his finger in front of Jounouchi’s face to emphasise his point. He sticks his tongue out when Jou pushes his finger away.

He returns to his bags. “Anyway, get me your pan, I've got some pancakes to make.”

Only paying attention to what Yugi had been doing now, Jou notices ingredients for pancakes. His eyes light up as he rushes to get what was asked from him. Yugi may not be the best cook, but his fluffy pancakes are to die for (and no one knows how he makes a simple recipe into something absolutely delicious).

Yugi takes the pan from Jounouchi and smacks him lightly with his spatula. “Now, sit and do nothing. Everything will be made to perfection for the birthday boy!”

Jounouchi does as he's told and opts for watching Yugi. He readies the pancake batter and busies himself with getting toast and fruits. Jou mock groans at the sight of said fruits.

“Not a word. Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean I'll let you eat all the junk you can. Besides, you love banana and strawberry,” there's a mischievous grin on Yugi's face that lights his features. Jou finds himself resisting the same urge to pinch Yugi’s cheeks again.

“Okay, mother. I'll be a good boy and eat my fruit,” he salutes jokingly and Yugi hums in approval.

The food is ready in no time. Yugi works fast and efficiently, and Jou enjoys watching him more than anything. Jounouchi drools at the amazing scent that floods his kitchen.

“And one breakfast for the birthday boy!” Yugi places dishes on the table that he refused to let Jou make. “Orange juice?” he asks while pouring some in a cup regardless of the answer.

Jounouchi takes a bite from his pancakes. “You're the best, Yugi. Now please tell me how you make such good breakfast?”

“A good cook doesn't reveal his secrets,” he says with a wink. Although, there's a slight hint of pink on his cheeks that is definitely not caused by the cold this time.

After they finish eating, Yugi insists on doing the dishes. “I swear to god, Jounouchi-kun, you better not be beating yourself over this. It's nothing but a couple of dishes and I'm more than capable of doing them. Go dress up, we're going out.”

Jou rolls his eyes, but smiles gratefully at Yugi. It feels nice not to do anything just for today.

He layers up, knowing that the sun is doing nothing to erase January's chill. Though he doesn't mind the cold at all. He takes an extra pair of gloves and stuffs them in his pocket, knowing full well that Yugi most likely forgot his, even when his hands take a bluish tint at the tiniest of cold.

When he's ready and the dishes are done, they head out. Like Jounouchi predicted, the sun is doing nothing to reduce the bitter coldness, but he enjoys it all the same. Like he also predicted, Yugi doesn't have his gloves on him. It makes him a little uneasy to see the bluish-purple tint that takes over Yugi's slender hands, even if he laughs it off. He does gratefully, and a little bit sheepishly, accept the gloves Jou gives him.

“So, are you telling me where we're going?” he asks.

“The game shop, of course.” Yugi says like it's the most obvious answer. He laughs at look Jounouchi gives him and breaks into a run. Jounouchi catches up easily.

He grins to Yugi when he's next to him again. “I don't know why you bother, short legs.”

Yugi sticks his tongue out childishly while he pants just a bit. His red face turns a shade darker. “Okay Mr my legs are so long, I can reach you in a second.” He huffs indignantly, although a smile appears on his lips. The smile widens when Jou throws his head back with a hearty laugh.

“You're awful!” he says.

“You love me anyway!” Jounouchi uses that sing-songy voice that never fails to cheer Yugi up.

“Why yes, I love you! Is it that obvious?”

Jou hums with a grin. “It's very obvious. Love you too, buddy.”

They continue their way with little jokes and a small talk, and Jou tries to pull the day's plan from Yugi to no avail.

Arriving to the shop brings a certain warmth to Jounouchi's chest. This place he has considered home since he first became friends with Yugi. Just like coming home after a long trip, or a spring day after a long winter. He sighs. Oh, how he loved this place.

Gramps chats animatedly with two little boys. He looks up when the bells chime at the door, and smiles at the two of them with twinkling eyes. The kids look up ad well. Their eyes widen comically at the sight of king of games and the regional champion. One of the kids hide behind the other in a shy haste that has Yugi smiling. He was the same in his childhood.

“Hey guys!” he says brightly, steering their attention to himself. He kneels down to the kids' level and continues talking to them in the same excited tone his grandpa uses. The shy boy looks from behind his friends cautiously before joining the conversation in hesitant words. Yugi’s friendly nature wins him over easily and he gets excited as his friend.

Grandpa stands next to Jou with a proud smile directed at his grandson. Then he grabs Jounouchi's arm abruptly and guides him inside the house.

“So you're twenty year old now,” he says with a twinkle in his eyes.

A nod is all Jounouchi can give.

“You're officially an adult now. I trust you to make the right decisions, and I know for a fact that you'll make the right calls. You've been taking care of yourself for a long time now, becoming legal in the eyes of the law changes nothing.”

Misty eyed and unable to speak, Jounouchi gives another nod. Grandpa smiles at him.

“You've been as good as my own grandson, and I've seen you grow. Grow as a person and grow as a duelist. I'm proud of you, Jounouchi-kun. You're a part of this family, and anything you need, you'll find it with us. Happy birthday,” he says.

Jounouchi bends down and hugs the old man, careful of his back. Grandpa hasn't been a father figure to him, but he is one of the few adults in his life that he trusts and would listen to without a hint of doubt. The old man has been nothing but supportive, cheering him on when he chose to make dueling a career for himself, when most people told him it would take him nowhere. He opened his home for him and trusted him with his grandson’s life time and time again.

“Not gonna disappoint you, gramps.” He whispers.

“You could never.”

He pulls back and wipes his eyes with his sleeve. He didn't anticipate crying on his birthday, but he felt good.

“Hey, guys!” Yugi calls from the shop. “Are you done with whatever you're doing?”

Grandpa shoos Jounouchi out with a smile. The blond goes to the front. “Yeah, we're done.” Then he looks at the now empty shop. “The kids are gone?”

“Yup. Their parents collected them just now. They were adorable.” Yugi says. “Come, there's someone who wants to talk to you.”

Seems like everyone wants to talk to him today. He follows Yugi to his room and sees the open screen of his laptop. Yugi makes him sit in front of it. He presses a few buttons and pulls back.

“He's all yours.” He says with a smile.

Mai's face pops on the screen. She's smiling, not smirking and it makes his eyes water just so. She looks as good as ever, long blond hair and stunning features. Her cheeks look a little more full and that sends a rush of affection in Jou. She's taking care of herself.

“Hey, hun! Heard it was your 20th birthday. Welcome to the land of legal!” she winks mischievously.

“I'm not sure I'm glad to be here, but uhh, thanks anyway.”

She laughs at his statement and then pouts. “I need someone with good luck to come gamble with me. No one’s lucky as you!”

“You sure? I mean, the king of games is standing next to me.”

“Don't drag me into this! Gambling isn't the same as card games!”

Mai and Jou laugh at the indignant reply.

“Beside, he isn't legal yet and I promised I wouldn't do anything till he becomes legal as well,” Jou says and high-fives Yugi, much to Mai's displays.

“Ugh, boys!”

“Sorry Mai,” he shrugs. “How are you doing?”

“I'm fine, but I didn't call to talk about me.” She smiles again. “Happy birthday, Jounouchi. I wanted to come to Domino, but my schedule didn't allow me.”

“It's okay. Just getting a call is good to me.”

“Seeing me is great, I know,” she flicks her hair confidently. “I sent you something anyway. I hope it arrives today though, it would be a bummer to have a late delivery.”

“Mai, you needn't-"

“Non sense,” she interrupts. “It's your birthday hon, of course I need to. I didn't send anything naughty though, so don't worry.”

Jounouchi's face turns red. “MAI!” he chokes, while Mai and Yugi burst out laughing.

"Anyway,” Mai says as she wipes her eyes. “I have to go, hon. I'll talk to you later, okay? Happy birthday!”

The boys wave goodbye and Mai's face winks off screen. Jounouchi waits a beat then grabs Yugi in a headlock. “I know you planned this! You sneaky little thing!”

"Guilty as charged. Now let go, my hair will be ruined!” Jou messes up his hair even more, till Yugi slips away, sprinting out of the shop with a quick goodbye to his grandpa. Jou catches up fast like before.

Once they catch their breath, Jounouchi asks, “Where to now?”

“The arcade if you'd like. If you wanna stay outside, we can go the park.”

The arcade won't be crowded since it's still early in the morning. He doesn't feel like staying indoors. “The park it is,” he says.

"Let's go then!” Yugi smiles and leads the way.

 

* * *

 

 

The park is mostly empty, and that works just fine with Jounouchi. The few kids there are too young to recognize Yugi and Jou and that leaves them sitting in peace. They sit on the swings. Much to Jounouchi's amusement, Yugi's legs don't reach the ground. He chuckles. Yugi rolls his eyes, knowing exactly what Jou is laughing about.

"What other plans you have for today?”

"Why should I tell you?”

"Cause it's my birthday?” he asks with an innocent face and wide eyes.

Yugi huffs. “I'm not telling you because it's your birthday. Try again.”

Jounouchi pouts, then his face relaxes. “Fine. I like surprises anyway!” he sways a little on the swing.

They sit in the park for a while. Talking, joking, and discussing some plans for future tournament. They disregard any serious topic, from Yugi's studies, to Jou's job. Jou feels light. Talking to Yugi helps in that, and he's sure it's the same for Yugi.

Little by little, more kids start to fill the park, all bundled up against the cold, but looking happy to be out. Parents watch their children, smiling and cheerful. A peacefulness dawns Jou, and he finds himself smiling unconsciously. A camera snap brings him out of his thoughts.

"That was too good to pass up.” Yugi says unapologetically, waving his phone.

He tackles Yugi, who shrieks and squeals, and takes the phone. He snaps a picture of Yugi, winded and laughing. Helping him up, Jou offers a grin. He steals a glance at the mothers giving the two of them odd looks and decides to ignore it. Better not bring Yugi's attention to it either.

"Now we're even,” he smugly says.

"Fine,” Yugi whines. He dusts his jacket and fixes his hair after the sudden ‘attack'. "Wanna grab some hot chocolate? My treat.”

"Have I ever said no to hot chocolate? Let's go.”

 

* * *

 

Sipping their drinks in a comfortable silence, Yugi and Jou walk leisurely. Cosy cups against chilly winds, and a warm sun bathing them with its beams.

“What do you want to do now?” Yugi says. A yawn cracks his jaw.

Jou grins. Seems like Yugi hit the limit and needs a nap. “Let's go home, kiddo.”

“What?” Yugi stops in his tracks, dumbfounded.

“You heard me, kid. You need a nap, don't you little boy?” he teases good-naturedly.

Yugi rolls his eyes. He continues walking and taking sips from his cup. “I thought we weren't doing the ‘You're a kid’ jokes until tomorrow.” Because Jou just has to do this every year, acting like the older, wiser man, as he's a few months older than all of them.

(Honda would join him in these jokes of course, after his own birthday.)

“You know I can't resist those. And you look like a kid who needs his afternoon nap.” He gives a cheeky smile.

“Next time, say it when I have nothing in my hands. I'm not wasting my hot chocolate to chase you.”

Jou laughs. “Ah chocolate, saving my life time after time.”

They continue walking a little aimlessly. Yugi yawns a couple more times, and Jou just barely manages to stop a mirror reaction and not yawn too.

Yugi glances at his watch. “You know what? Let's go home.”

Home. It's said so naturally, like Yugi doesn't realize the importance of it. It warms Jounouchi to the core and he slips an arm over Yugi's shoulders. “Sure thing.”

It's rather cold when they arrive to Jou's apartment. Their faces are red and they're slightly shivering, even Jou who rarely minds the chilly wind. He fishes his keys from his pockets and lets Yugi in first. Yugi is in the living room within seconds and Jou is still taking his shoes off. He chuckles to himself. Yugi and cold weather just don't mix well.

He walks to the living room and-

“Surprise!”

Jou freezes on the spot. Balloons fill the room and a banner hangs on the wall facing him. The room is bursting with life, not just because the colourful decoration. Anzu, Honda, Bakura, Otogi and Shizuka grin brightly at him. Yugi is pointing a camera to his face.

“Guys...” he breathes. Shizuka skips her way to him and hugs him tightly.

“Happy birthday, Katsuya!” he's slowly brought out of his shock and hugs back just as tight.

Yugi laughs and films everything. The others come and hug him too and it's all so sweet and his eyes aren't tearing up. Not at all.

Anzu preys the camera from Yugi pushing him in Jou's way. “Say hi to the mastermind behind this operation! King of games wins another round!”

The blush on Yugi's face would've been more hilarious than adorable in other situations. He half-heartedly glares at Anzu. “We all planned this together, Anzu!”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Otogi says casually and Yugi's glare moves to him.

“Just take credit when it's due, Yugi-kun.” Bakura smiles a little mischievously at him.

He's about to say something when Jou pulls him to a hug. It isn't as tight as Jou usually hugs him, but the emotions there are running high. Yugi's face softens as he wraps his arms around Jounouchi.

“Thank you,” Jou says.

“Nothing to thank me for, Jounouchi-kun. It's your birthday,” he replies gently. He pulls back and stares at Jou with those big eyes. His smile is bright as ever.

“Come on, birthday boy. We've got cake to eat!” Honda says and brings them out of their moment. Jou lights up further at the mention of cake.

Shizuka brings a cake from the kitchen, adorned with numbered candles that say 20. The lights are dimmed, candles lit, and his friends stand around him, singing ‘happy birthday' to him.

He blows the candles with the brightest grin anyone has seen on him. And it’s all good and well until Otogi decides that Jou should get a face full of cake.

“Prepare for war!” Honda yells and fills Bakura’s stunned face with frosting.

The neatly decorated cake is a mess. All whipped cream and pretty frosting on faces, instead of the cake. Shizuka and Anzu come out with the least damage as they teamed up against the boys. The birthday boy himself can barely open his eyes through the mess on his face, but his laugh sounds way too amused to be upset.

They don’t actually eat cake right away. Jounouchi pretends to be upset till he sees the curry rice and some steak from his favourite restaurant. It's too early for lunch by his usual schedule. Though the food is too good to pass up. They chat and catch up, and everyone grins at him when they talk.

“You guys didn’t have to go through all this trouble,” Jou says after the empty plates are temporarily put in the sink.

Anzu rolls her eyes. “We’re always going to do this for you and you’ll always want to do this for us. So kindly, shut up.” she has a point and Jou doesn’t say anything else on the matter.

They eat cake, and Jou opens his presents, thanking everyone a little too much. Games are set, because of course they're playing games, and it's the best birthday Jounouchi ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this! Don't forget to leave kudos and drop a review telling me what you think. And eat some cake in honour of Jou's birthday!


End file.
